Be Careful What You Wish For (Ten cuidado con lo que deseas)
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot situado en la cuarta temporada. Kate encuentra una moneda de la suerte que le regaló su tía y se atreve a pedir que su vida cambie... por supuesto tiene que ver con su amor por Rick. Espero que les guste!


**Esta historia me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza durante un tiempo, por fin encontré el momento para escribirla! Se sitúa durante la cuarta temporada, en esa fase oscura de Kate en la que solo sufría y también tomaba... espero que le den una oportunidad, es solo un Oneshot!**

 **Be Careful What You Wish For aka Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.  
**

Kate se levantó a los tumbos de la cama. Había bebido lo suficiente como para dormir tres días seguidos, más allá del malestar y la resaca que tendría, claro…

Fue al baño, dejó en el inodoro buena parte de lo que incomodaba en el estómago y luego se refrescó la cara, el cuello y se cepilló los dientes.

Esto no podía seguir así, desde el atentado en su contra, la confesión de Castle, la mentira de ella por no sentirse preparada, los casos que no la dejaban tranquila y la imposibilidad de resolver el caso de su madre, ella se había sumido en un rito diario de beber cuando llegaba del trabajo hasta quedarse casi inconsciente. Y eso no estaba bien…

Pensó en ducharse para sacarse esa pesadez en la cabeza, total, en una hora lo vería a él y podría sobrevivir un día más…

No se atrevió a pensar qué sucedería si él alguna vez decidía que no la esperaría más y tomaba la decisión de irse, o se enredaba con alguien más…

No, si se enredaba con alguien más, ella podría soportarlo, lo había hecho tantas veces… porque en el fondo, a pesar de la inmadurez de él, Kate sabía que él la amaba a ella… y que a veces la espera le resultaba demasiado intensa y tomaba algunos "recreos".

Cuando estaba bajo el agua, sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban como tantas otras veces y se preguntó por qué no podía permitirse ser feliz… si acaso no sería eso lo que su madre querría que ella hiciera, dejar todo de lado y ser feliz…

Pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a sincerarse con Castle y decirle que era una idiota, que recordaba todo y que había sido cobarde porque creyó que no estaba lista… ¿estaba lista? No tenía idea, pero sí sabía que lo único que aspiraba a hacer todos los días era verlo, escuchar su voz, sentir la calidez de su mirada, tomar su café o cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera, solo para aferrarse a la vida, para aferrarse a él…

Si tan solo él desafiara ese pacto tácito que habían hecho de que él no insistiría con sus sentimientos hasta que ella no estuviese lista…

Kate cerró los ojos y revivió sus palabras cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte en el cementerio… _"Por favor no me dejes, te amo, te amo, Kate…"_

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió un dolor agudo. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche buscando un calmante o algo que le hiciera olvidar un poco el dolor y vio que algo brillaba en el fondo.

Sonrió al levantar la moneda que su tía Theresa le había traído de China. ¡Qué mujer más esotérica!

- _Katie, querida… tú necesitas un amor profundo, intenso, que te haga olvidar todas tus penas, que llene tu vida… cuando estés decidida a ir por ello, toma esta moneda en tus manos y pide… pide que se te cumplirá el deseo…-_ le había dicho al dársela hacía un par de años.

Era curioso que ella la hubiese encontrado justo hoy, con todo lo que venía reflexionando…

Suspiró pensando que bueno sería que eso fuera verdad, pero ella sabía que no era así, que los problemas de su vida no se arreglarían por pedir un deseo a una moneda mágica…

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo negado sistemáticamente, sobre todo a Castle, Kate creía en el destino, ¿cómo no lo haría si lo había cruzado a él en su camino solo para sobrevivir todos los días desde hacía años?

Y si ella había encontrado la moneda justo ese día, no perdía nada con intentarlo…

La apretó en su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza…

-Que Castle me diga que me ama, que me tome en sus brazos y no me deje ir nunca más…- dijo en voz baja, pero con tanto convencimiento que el dolor de cabeza se esfumó.

Dejó la moneda en donde la había encontrado y miró la hora, casi las 8:30, era tardísimo, tenía que salir para trabajar…

* * *

Se vistió rápidamente y cuando quiso acordar, salía del ascensor rumbo a su escritorio.

Había bastante revuelo en la comisaría ese día, al parecer todos trabajaban en un caso, pero nadie le había avisado nada. Había gente por todos lados, algunos estaban nerviosos, inquietos, otros esperaban pacientemente que alguien los atendiera…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Hubo una amenaza de bomba en el hotel Plaza en el Centro… Gates pidió citar a todos lo que estuvieron allí para ver si había alguna pista…- dijo Espo.

-Pero… no hubo muertos…

-No… precisamente por eso nos pidió colaboración… no tenemos ningún homicidio por ahora…- le dijo Ryan.

-Perfecto…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te sientes bien, Beckett? Estás pálida…- preguntó Ryan.

-Me desperté algo descompuesta… pero estoy mejor…

-¿Quieres volver a casa? Ryan y yo podemos hacernos cargo de esto…

-No lo sé…me sentaré un rato en mi escritorio y veré como me siento…

* * *

Kate caminó con paso lento y pesado hasta su escritorio y sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, repentinamente…

Cuando giró la cabeza se dio cuenta de por qué era… Castle acababa de salir del ascensor, tenía la mirada fija en ella, seria, preocupada…

-Kate…-dijo él cuando llegó hasta ella... wops, golpe en el pecho, ¿Kate? Ella había fantaseado varias veces con que él no sabía su nombre porque no hacía otra cosa que llamarla por su apellido- ¿estás bien?

-Bueno…- dijo ella en cámara lenta- supongo que no es mi mejor día pero… sí…- dijo y se sintió una idiota, si él supiera…

-Me desperté pensando en ti hoy… tenía la sensación de que me necesitabas, de que quizás estabas en problemas… no quise llamarte, esperaba verte aquí…

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-8:30… me quedé dormido…- dijo él y Kate abrió la boca, ¿acaso la moneda…?

-Bueno… nosotros tenemos alguna conexión- dijo con nerviosismo- yo no me sentía bien esta mañana, quizá lo intuiste…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo como si hasta ahora no hubiese reparado en el barullo alrededor.

-Amenaza de bomba en el hotel Plaza… homicidios está colaborando, no tenemos un caso…

-Entiendo…

-Vámonos de aquí, me falta el aire…- dijo y le hizo señas a Espo de que se iba.

Caminó despacio mientras se ponía la chaqueta hacia el ascensor, Castle iba a su lado, sin decir nada…

Se subieron al auto en silencio y ella condujo un buen rato.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?- le preguntó y cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con su mirada intensa, tierna, apasionada.

-Kate…

-Necesito confesarte algo…- dijo ella y detuvo el auto luego de haberse estacionado.

-Te escucho…

-Estos meses, desde el atentado… han sido difíciles…

-Lo sé… he tratado de estar cerca, sin molestarte…

-Sí…- dijo y suspiró- y te lo agradezco…´

-Bien… ¿pero?

-Hace días que bebo casi hasta perder en conocimiento, cuando llego del trabajo…

-No, Kate… eso no te hace bien…- dijo él con tristeza, el dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir.

-Lo sé…- intentó explicarse ella- pero me siento tan sola, tan inútil… lo único que me salva todos los días es el trabajo y verte…- dijo y bajó la vista, había hablado de más…

Rick puso una mano sobre su hombro y cuando ella tomó el valor para mirarlo, extendió sus brazos hacia ella…

-Sé que eres una detective dura… pero creo que estás necesitando un abrazo…- dijo con suavidad y la vio asentir mientras lloraba y la apretó entre sus brazos, mientras casi lloraba a la par de ella, de angustia, de impotencia…

Kate se tomó su tiempo, sintiendo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Y ya que aceptaste mi abrazo- dijo tratando de sonreír cuando se separaron, ella más repuesta- ¿por qué no aceptas que te prepare un rico café y te haga unos mimos?

-Es una buena idea… vamos a mi casa…- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en llegar y Rick insistió en que ella se sentara a esperar el café…

Kate esperó un rato en el sofá, pero sintió deseos de estar cerca de él y se levantó. Él giró, sintiendo cerca su presencia y se perdió en sus ojos.

Rick acarició su cara sintiéndose confiado por su mirada tranquila, en paz…

-¿No pudiste esperar para los mimos?- le dijo y ella miró sus labios y sonrió con ternura.

-No…- dijo solamente y él sonrió. Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió su mano tomando la de ella y besando su palma. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó que era perfectamente audible para él.

-Te amo, Kate… nunca creí que me atrevería a repetirlo y menos en un momento como este, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo… necesito que lo sepas… y si necesitas que siga esperando, lo haré… solo… quería decírtelo… y…

Kate sonrió y luego de colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de él, los reemplazó por su boca, y lo besó intensamente, dejando allí todo lo que le quedaba de resistencia…

El beso, que al principio fue romántico, lleno de promesas, se fue haciendo más intenso y Kate se sintió atrapada entre la mesa del desayunador y él…

-Te amo…- le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire.

-Kate…

-Te necesito, Rick… por favor no me dejes escapar… no me dejes nunca más…

-Ni loco haré eso…- dijo él y sintió las manos de ella desabotonando su camisa con urgencia.

Kate se perdió en su cuello, besándolo, descubriéndolo y él le fue quitando la ropa de a poco…

La levantó en brazos y la llevó al sillón. Se quitó los pantalones y bóxers y se reunió con ella, que se sentó sobre sus piernas y continuó besándolo…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se sintieron uno solo, en cuerpo y alma y una vez que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Kate sobre él, sentada de frante, sus torsos en contacto permanente, ella se desplomó en los brazos de él y Rick mordisqueó su hombro, tiernamente…

-Te amo, Kate… - le dijo y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos- te juro que no te dejaré ir nunca más… así tenga que esposarte a mí…- le dijo y ella levantó la vista y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Por favor no lo hagas… no permitas que me separe de ti…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

* * *

Se mantuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados mientras él le murmuraba cuánto la amaba incesantemente en el oído.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la cama y descansamos un rato?- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo y se levantó, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él para que caminaran, totalmente desnudos, hacia la habitaicón.

Kate sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver que la cama estaba aún deshecha, pero él no dijo nada y se acomodó con ella bajo las sábanas y la abrazó…

-No puedo creer que esto finalmente haya sucedido…- dijo él y ella suspiró. Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y la acarició. Le tomó muy poco esfuerzo que ella volviera a rogarle que le hiciera el amor y esta vez, agitados, ella más distendida y él más alegre, se quedaron pegados, uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo…

Kate soltó una carcajada feliz y se inclinó sobre él para tomar de su mesa de noche la moneda de la suerte. La sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras la observaba y sonrió.

-¿Conoces China?- le preguntó a él.

-¿China? Sí… fui una vez hace tiempo… ¿por qué?

-Por nada… me gustaría conocer…

-Pues… iremos…- dijo y luego de besar sus labios se acomodó en la almohada.

Kate sonrió, besó la moneda y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja y la dejó otra vez en su cajón, esperando por el próximo deseo… aunque el más importante estaba cumplido...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Amo escribir de estos pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
